There are many examples in the medical field of using fixation devices, such as bone anchors, and sutures to facilitate tissue repair. For example, a rotator cuff tear is an injury in which tendons or muscles in the shoulder may tear or separate from the upper head of the humerus. Repair of such a rotator cuff injury may include reattaching the torn or separated tissue to the underlying bone at an appropriate location on the greater tuberosity of the upper head of the humerus. In many cases, the reattachment of the tissue may take place arthroscopically. While arthroscopic surgeries are less invasive than open surgical procedures, all surgical procedures carry risks and some of the risks increase with increasing time to perform the surgical procedure. Thus, any method, system, and/or procedure which reduces an amount of time to surgically complete a tissue repair would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.